221 C Baker Street
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et ficlets Holmesiens. John et Sherlock : amitié, cohabitations, enquêtes et déboires?
1. Rhétorique

_Il était temps de rassembler et d'archiver les drabbles et ficlets Holmesiens que j'ai écrit au fil de l'inspiration et des arbres à drabbles sur Livejournal. Vous trouverez ici principalement des petits textes centrés sur John et Sherlock, leur relation, leur amitié, avec parfois aussi quelques études de personnages, quelques visiteurs occasionnels, de l'humour, de l'angst, et même un peu de crack._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Rhétorique**

Trouver un contrargument valable tient de la gageure quand on est face à Sherlock.  
Le poids de la loi (les civils aussi géniaux soit-ils ne sont pas sensés donner rendez vous à un serial-killer psychotique dans un lieu reculé) comme celui du bon sens (le faire malgré tout ne peut que mal finir) n'ont jamais été susceptibles de le ralentir.  
Mais cette fois, alors que la police grouille autour de la piscine et que Sherlock monte une garde hargneuse à côté de l'ambulance dans laquelle est assis John Watson, Mycroft sait qu'aucun argument au monde ne retiendra son frère de pourchasser Jim Moriarty jusqu'au bout de la terre s'il le faut.


	2. Never meant to belong

_Ecrit pour le Music Writing Meme : John Watson (Sherlock BBC) - Never meant to belong, par Shiro Sagisu (Bleach OST)_

* * *

**Never meant to belong**

Avant de s'engager, John pensait qu'il ferait un soldat passable, en plus d'un bon médecin. Il s'est trouvé qu'il était plus que passable après tout, mais si l'action lui apportait quelque chose, un but, une nécessité, cela ne signifie pas pour autant que sa place était là-bas.  
Pas dans ce genre de guerre. Pas tout à fait avec ce genre d'adrénaline. Pas avec la violence, pas avec les morts, inutiles, tous, et les femmes voilées qu'ils étaient sensé sauver cachant derrière elles leurs enfants à l'arrivée des soldats…  
Il était bien à l'armée, mais ce n'était pas sa place, pas plus que ne l'était la chambre vide qui l'a accueilli à son retour à Londres, la vie civile, morne et terne et dénuée de tout imprévu.  
Sa place, est-il en train de découvrir avec un émerveillement teinté d'une sérieuse inquiétude, est apparemment aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes.


	3. L'art et la manière

**L'art et la manière**

"Comment le tuer ? Sherlock, tu ramènes un cochon vivant à la maison le jour du réveillon de Noël et tu me demandes _comment le tuer_ ?  
\- Tu m'as mal compris. Je sais _comment_ le tuer, c'est pour ça que j'ai ramené un hachoir à viande. Ce que je t'ai demandé, c'est de le tuer. C'est toi le médecin après tout et j'ai besoin d'une mise à mort des plus précises.  
\- Je-" John fait quelques pas de plus dans l'espace encombré du salon, écarte les mains comme pour désigner la pièce, le cochon entravé au pied de la table et en train de fourrager dans le tas de journaux qu'ils gardent pour allumer le feu. Le geste pourrait tout aussi bien signifier exaspération que désespoir impuissant - même si ce dernier est peu probable connaissant John.

"Bon sang Sherlock, je suis médecin, pas boucher ! Et quand bien même, par tout les dieux, qu'est ce qui t'a laissé croire un seul instant que j'accepterais d'égorger un cochon dans notre salon ?  
\- En fait je pensais plutôt faire ça dans la salle de bain."


	4. L'idiot regarde le doigt

**L'idiot regarde le doigt**

Un instant l'attention de Sherlock dévie de la scène de crime sur laquelle il devrait être focalisé, suit le mouvement de John qui contourne la flaque de sang à pas mesurés, lèvres pincées, repère et analyse le très léger claudinement.  
Intrigant.  
John est : a) fatigué -peu probable, il a eu une nuit complète et ne montre aucun des autres symptômes habituels-, ou b) préoccupé. L'esprit de Sherlock rembobine la journée, dissèque ses multiples détails, sa routine habituelle. Rien qui explique cette résurgence soudaine du boitement psychosomatique. Il retire la chaussure gauche du cadavre, la renifle tout en continuant d'observer John. Voilà qui mérite réflexion...

John obtempère sans un mot quand Skerlock l'envoie racler de la boue à l'autre extrémité de la rue.  
Éloigner la source de distraction lui permet de se concentrer sur la laine sous les ongles du mort, la coupe de son manteau et le trou dans sa chaussette, et le temps que John soit revenu avec la terre le cas est au trois quarts résolu. C'est aussi bien, car dès qu'il est de nouveau proche Sherlock ne peut que remarquer la manière dont il frotte la couture extérieure de son jean -tic nerveux, signe de réflexion d'ordre personnel-, le coup d'oeil à sa montre -il est midi 30, l'heure à laquelle il prend généralement sa pause déjeuner à la clinique-, la discussion presque cordiale qu'il engage avec Donovan -il pose un front honorable...  
Sherlock est si occupé à scruter du coin de l'oeil la manière absolument révélatrice dont John penche la tête qu'il en manque presque le poil de chien sur la manche du cadavre.

Il sait tout de John, ou du moins il le devrait. John est un homme facile à décoder. Inhabituel peut-être, hors-norme sous certains aspects, mais fondamentalement simple.  
Et pourtant il découvre des détails inexpliqués, des comment, des pourquoi terriblement communs qui chez le docteur lui semblent étrangement fascinants. Pourquoi John s'est-il remis à boiter ? Et surtout : comment se fait-il que lui, Sherlock, y prête plus qu'une attention fugace le temps de remarquer l'effet et de déduire la cause ?  
Il a d'autres choses à faire que de s'interroger sur son colocataire. Un tel niveau de distraction est tout à fait inacceptable.

Il tourne le dos, s'éloigne de la scène du crime, John sur les talons. Sa boiterie s'est accentuée et Sherlock le distance sans peine, remonte la Tamise vers Heron Quays à longues enjambées rageuses.  
Entre l'affaire en arrière-plan dans son esprit et les indices que lui offre la ville, il n'est pas difficile de penser à autre chose. Mille détails s'imposent et réclament son attention : l'éboueur responsable de la rue est gaucher, le couple qu'il vient de croiser est doublement adultère et manifestement heureux de l'être, il faut qu'il aille à St-Bart pour tester les éléments trouvés sur la scène du crime...  
Penser à autre chose, rien de plus facile. Par contre, arrêter d'y penser tout court...

/

Les charades, John aimait bien ça quand il était petit et qu'Harry et lui jouaient lors des trajets interminables vers Slough pour les vacances. Il n'était pas très bon cela dit, et en grandissant les occasions de jouer se sont raréfiées, jusqu'à disparaître complètement... puis il a rencontré Sherlock Holmes.  
Sherlock ne joue pas, mais communiquer avec lui tient parfois de la devinette : il dit une chose, s'attent à ce qu'on en comprenne une autre... Ou pire parfois, il ne dit rien du tout, et c'est à John d'essayer de décrypter pourquoi diable son colocataire est irracible alors qu'ils sont sur une affaire, l'ignore encore plus qu'a accoutumée, et le scrute pourtant d'un air vexé quand il pense que John ne le regarde pas.

L'acuité de Sherlock ne fait aucun doute pour John (et encore moins pour Sherlock lui-même), mais d'autres ont plus de mal à être convaincu, ce qui peut mener à des scènes pénibles quand le détective annonce de but en blanc à quelqu'un qu'il vient de rencontrer la marque de son dentifrice, la religion de sa mère, et le nombre d'amants de son épouse.  
" Pas de "tu l'as bien cherché" ?" demande belliqueusement Sherlock tandis que John examine son œil au beurre noir. Il s'est interposé et a plaqué l'époux bafoué, mais pas avant qu'une droite impressionnante ne fasse mouche.  
"C'était évident qu'il allait réagir comme ça, ce qui signifie que tu cherchais à le provoquer, " répond John sans s'émouvoir. "Tu as trouvé l'indice que tu voulais ?"  
Sherlock ne dit rien, et le regarde fixement.

Les regards intenses de suspicions de Sherlock finissent par rendre John fou. Il est habitué a être observé et immédiatement disséqué, mais ça prend généralement en tout et pour tout trois secondes, pas plus d'une semaine ! Là, Sherlock alterne entre un prétexte d'expérience et de longs regards reptiliens dans sa direction qui donnent envie à John d'attraper son flingue. Les "Quoi ?" irrités dans la direction du détective ne lui ont gagné qu'un mépris silencieux, et toute tentative de fuite vers des cieux moins oppressants (ou le pub) ne sont qu'un piètre répit.  
Des mesures radicales s'imposent.


	5. Enquêtes

**Enquêtes**

Les vestiaires du stade sont déserts, ce qui signifie que John est le seul témoin de la tentative épique d'escalade les casiers métalliques pour examiner l'interstice poussiéreux entre leur toit et le plafond. Bon, pour être honnête c'est une réussite plus qu'une tentative, et John fait la courte échelle à Sherlock.  
Quand il redescend, les manches de son précieux manteau à présent grises, des moutons dans les cheveux et brandissant avec un sourire victorieux l'arme du crime enveloppée dans un sac Tesco, John décide qu'il a bien fait de le suivre, même s'il a dû abandonner son rendez-vous.

/

"Quelle déception !" se lamente Sherlock avec autant d'expressivité qu'un acteur Shakespearien, confirmant une fois de plus la conviction de John que malgré ce qu'il peut prétendre, il a un goût aiguisé pour le dramatique. "Tant de banalité me navre... Pourquoi les criminels ne peuvent-ils être plus retors ? Plus intelligents ?  
\- Meilleurs à tuer les gens sans se faire prendre, tu veux dire ?  
\- Le meurtre en lui-même n'est pas très inventif... mais oui. Tout à fait. _Pourquoi_ ?!"  
John se demande parfois comment il peut être ami avec un homme qui prend le manque d'imagination des criminels pour une insulte personnelle.  
(Il connaît la réponse.)


	6. La phrase de circonstance

**La phrase de circonstance**

Ils passent leur 24 Décembre sur les traces d'un incendiaire en herbe, au plus profond des quartiers les plus déprimants de Kilburn, entre les hauts immeubles délabrés datant des années 60, quasiment insalubres et payant aussi peu de mine que leur habitants.  
L'ascenseur de l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait leur suspect est en panne (il habite au 15eme). Puis, lorsqu'ils ressortent dans la pénombre nocturne, l'homme livré entre les mains (incompétentes selon Sherlock) des malheureux Bobbies de service, impossible de trouver le moindre taxi. Il leur faut marcher une demi-heure avant de pouvoir en héler un.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement à Baker Street, la jambe de John lui fait mal, sa cicatrice à l'épaule le tiraille, son ventre est vide et il n'a qu'une envie : commander quelque chose à manger, se laisser tomber devant une re-re-re-rediffusion de Corronation Street, et ne plus jamais bouger.  
Sherlock disparaît en coup de vent dans sa chambre mais est rapidement de retour, vient se planter entre John et la télé. Ce dernier soupire et lève les yeux.  
"Quoi ?  
\- L'application de chaleur sur le muscle devrait aider les crampes à disparaître", annonce Sherlock de but en blanc. "J'ai mis la bouillotte à chauffer."  
John en reste bouche-bée, jusqu'à ce qu'avec un reniflement impatient, Sherlock laisse tomber sur ses genoux un paquet difforme enveloppé sans aucune finesse dans des pages du Sun et bardé de scotch.  
"Ce n'est pas l'apparence qui compte, et de toute façon je suis certain que c'est beaucoup plus original que le cadeau que tu gardes pour moi dans ton tiroir à chaussettes", l'informe Sherlock. Il détourne les yeux, hésite, puis regarde de nouveau son colocataire. ""Joyeux Noël John" est parait-il la phrase de circonstance..."


	7. Petit précis de vie en société

**Petit précis de vie en société**

"Cuisine, MAINTENANT ! - SH ", ordonne le texto qui arrache John au sommeil - et à un mauvais cauchemar de sable et de sang - à trois heures du mat'.  
Il se traine hors du lit, cogne son gros orteil dans l'encadrement de la porte, manque de tomber tête la première dans les escaliers et fini dans la cuisine, où Sherlock est recroquevillé sur un tabouret bien trop petit pour lui, emmitouflé dans un plaid, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de son écran d'ordinateur et celle - incongrue - d'une bougie.  
" Sherlo-  
\- Le thé est infusé, ma tasse est là. Tu peux profiter pour t'en verser une aussi si tu veux."

/

C'est pas gagné, songe John quand un texto de Sherlock interrompt ses consultations du matin.  
" Résidus de poussière sur les chaussures de Cartwell. C'est un meurtre ! Le MO est merveilleusement ingénieux en plus. Fantastique ! PS, n'oublie pas le lait. - SH"  
" Moins d'enthousiasme et plus de "s'il-te-plait"...", tape-t-il discrètement pendant que la vieille Madame Oafworth continue de se plaindre des jeunes de nos jours, aucun respect, en se déshabillant.  
"Le s'il-te-plait était sous entendu. Et c'est mon enthousiasme qui fait mon charme. - SH"  
John roule des yeux et sourit... jusqu'à ce que son portable vibre de nouveau.  
"PS, accident imprévisible : rachète aussi un micro-onde. - SH"

/

L'aplomb superbe de Sherlock est très rarement mis à mal. Mais il suffit que John le regarde de cette façon bien particulière, et il se fige, un bref éclair de contrition traversant ses traits lisses.  
"Timing, Sherlock, on en a déjà discuté.  
\- C'est pas bon ?  
\- Non Sherlock, ce n'est pas très bon. La prochaine fois, attends que la veuve éplorée de la victime soit partie avant de t'extasier sur la manière dont son mari a été répandu aux quatre coins de la pièce.  
\- Oh. D'accord."  
L'empathie (ou la décence, ou la retenue, ou la modestie) ne sont pas les points forts de Sherlock, mais heureusement John en a à revendre pour deux.

/

A faire :  
\- acheter de la javel et une nouvelle serpillière  
\- nettoyer le frigo et jeter les yeux  
HORS DE QUESTION ! ILS SONT POUR UNE EXPÉRIENCE.  
Ils sont là depuis deux semaines !  
C'EST UNE LONGUE EXPÉRIENCE !  
C'est non-hygiénique.  
POUR LA SCIENCE, JOHN !  
Tu testes combien de temps il nous faudra pour mourir d'empoisonnement alimentaire ?  
TU ES DE MAUVAISE FOI.  
\- acheter un mini frigo  
C'EST UN COMPROMIS ACCEPTABLE.  
Tant mieux, je l'ai payé avec ta carte.  
PAS GRAVE, C'ETAIT CELLE DE MYCROFT.


	8. Plus dure sera la chute

_(spoilers mineurs S2 E01)_

* * *

**Plus dure sera la chute**

Rester fort et stoïque est quelque chose pour lequel John a toujours été doué. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, être médecin militaire aurait vite fait sa formation.  
John a continué de sourire à un jeune soldat dont il tenait les entrailles à pleines mains, l'a calmé, l'a assuré que tout allait bien se passer, alors même qu'il était en train de mourir ; il a tué de sang foid ; il a enduré les humeurs erratiques de Sherlock et ses expériences et les doigts humains (!) rangés de manière totalement non-hygiénique à côté de ses yaourts.  
Et à présent il console madame Hudson, la rassure à mi-voix et garde sa rage pour lui.

Il tressaille à peine quand Slerlock défenestre l'Américain, une première fois.  
Puis une deuxième.  
Puis une troisième...


	9. Lignes de faille

_(spoilers mineurs S2 E01)_

* * *

**Lignes de faille**

Elle les cherché, bien entendu, en le rencontrant. C'est son métier après tout, ce en quoi elle excelle : voir les lignes de failles, le point de rupture que ses interlocuteurs désirent inconsciemment, ou plus exactement ce dont ils ont besoin pour l'atteindre, que ce soit le jeu qui le précède, que ce soit la perte de contrôle elle-même, le soulagement de se laisser aller, de n'avoir plus à être responsable...  
Elle pensait connaitre les hommes comme Moriarty, leur vision du monde, leur ubris et leur folie, leur désir si facilement déconstruit pour quelque chose qui leur échappe, tous ces puissants qui croient posséder pouvoir, responsabilité, et en fait en sont les proies...  
Les failles qu'elles a trouvé chez Moriarty sont aussi nombreuses que terribles, et elle a cru, bêtement, stupidement qu'elle pouvait les utiliser, qu'elles lui donnaient suffisamment de pouvoir pour entrer dans son jeu, dans le jeu qu'il joue avec Sherlock, et espérer en sortir indemne.  
Elle aurait dû le réaliser plus tôt, quand il était encore temps.  
Trop tard maintenant. Certains hommes veulent simplement voir le monde brûler.


	10. Le bruit et la fureur

**Le bruit et la fureur**

Il vit de ces trop rares instants de clarté où le bruit et la fureur du monde forment soudain une mélodie, où les pièces multiples et disparates s'assemblent parfaitement dans un comment et un pourquoi limpide, où le puzzle fait sens et où pour quelques secondes bénies la clameur dans son esprit s'apaise, le trop plein d'informations passe au second plan.  
La drogue au contraire émousse ses sens et son esprit, fait se tarir le flot insupportable. C'est un rempart imparfait peut-être, qui à ses inconvénients. Mais rester seul avec lui-même est parfois bien pire.  
L'esprit de Sherlock n'est pas un endroit plaisant.

La perfection n'existe pas aux yeux de Sherlock. Il perçoit tout avec bien trop d'acuité pour se laisser berner par des apparences toujours trompeuses. Que ce soit sur les plans moraux ou esthétiques il voit toujours les coins d'ombres, les ridules habilement dissimulées, les kilos perdus ou gagnés au prix d'un régime draconien, tous les manquements, les imperfections, les masques et leurs impuretés.  
John ne fait pas exception à la règle bien entendu, John avec ses cicatrices et son sens moral parfaitement sain qui l'autorise à faire feu pour tuer, John et ses myriades de lacunes et d'hésitations, ses approximations banales.  
Ca ne l'en rend que plus fascinant.


	11. Silence

_John, post Reichenbach (spoiler S2 E03)_

* * *

**Silence**  
Il n'est pas étranger à la solitude, mais le silence dans les pièces vides à une autre tonalité, une amertume nouvelle. Il se tient debout au milieu du désert chaotique qu'est le salon, violon abandonné dans un fauteuil, plateau de cluedo poignardé au mur, dossiers et récipients à demi-vides abandonnés comme s'il venait de partir.  
S'il ferme les yeux il peut imaginer Sherlock avachi dans le sofa, et le silence qui l'entoure devient furieux et déterminé, habité.  
Il rouvre les yeux, boite jusqu'à la porte.  
Il ne peut pas rester.

**Je t'aurais suivi**  
John l'a soupçonné dès la première nuit, il y a si longtemps à présent, quand il s'est laissé entrainer par cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine sur une scène de crime, dans une folle course-poursuite à travers les rues de Londres, qu'il l'a suivi dans l'obscurité et tué un homme pour lui.  
Ça n'a fait que se confirmer depuis : peu importe où Sherlock va, John le suit. A travers la ville, dans les morgues, au travers des bas-fonds les plus miteux et dans les palais les plus inaccessibles. Au sein d'installations militaires top-secrètes ; vers la prison même, si c'est là que mène leur chemin, vers l'illégalité et le danger, sa main dans la sienne, le souffle court et le coeur battant, et il aurait suffit d'un mot, un seul, et John l'aurait suivi plus loin encore.  
Mais Sherlock à lâché sa main et il n'a plus de direction, plus d'élan. Là où Sherlock est à présent, John ne peut se permettre de le suivre.  
Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'y penser, tard le soir, dans la solitude de l'appartement dépeuplé, contre sa paume le poids familier de son revolver.


	12. Je me rase pour Sherlock Holmes

_Pour Andersandrew dans mon appel à prompts de Noël, qui voulait quelque chose d'humoristique sur la moustache de John._  
_crack, Mary/John/(Sherlock), relation établie. Post saison 3_

* * *

**Je me rase pour Sherlock Holmes**

_Je me rase pour Sherlock Holmes._  
John regarde le t-shirt, puis Mary, puis de nouveau le t-shirt qu'il tient à bout de bras, tout juste sorti de son emballage de plastique fin.  
"C'est absolument hors de question", dit-il sur un ton qu'il prend bien soin de rendre le plus définitif et le plus intransigeant possible. "Certainement pas."  
Confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, Mary le regarde sans ciller, décroise puis recroise les jambes, remonte Hope sur son épaule où elle s'est endormie et bave avec délectation sur la serviette de protection.  
"Ça lui ferait plaisir," remarque-t-elle en retenant presque parfaitement le sourire satisfait que John devine.  
"Ça ne ferait que nourrir son ego déjà surdimensionné. Et je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait un bon cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui. Je ne vais pas lui offrir un t-shirt que je porterais, enfin ! Et surtout pas celui-là… J'ai prévu toute une semaine de disponibilité où nous pourrons aller enquêter ensemble, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi-  
Cette fois Mary ne fait même pas semblant de retenir son sourire.  
"Ah, mais ça, très cher, c'est ton cadeau pour lui, et je sais qu'il sera absolument ravi. Mais tu te méprends. Ceci", elle désigne le t-shirt bleu pâle - n'est pas un cadeau que tu lui fais, c'est un cadeau que _je_ lui fais.  
\- Tu-  
\- Et ça lui fera plaisir parce que le cadeau n'est pas simplement le t-shirt, mais ce qu'il y aura en dessous. Regarde dans la boîte."  
John regarde et ses sourcils grimpent rejoindre la ligne de ses cheveux tandis que ses oreilles puis son cou rougissent.  
"Mary…", proteste-t-il faiblement.  
"J'avoue", rit-elle, "c'est aussi un peu un cadeau pour moi aussi, disons que c'est une pierre deux coups. Mais après tout nous avons pris la semaine, Hope va passer ses journées avec tata Hudson, et s'il n'y a pas un bon beau meurtre il faudra bien que nous trouvions à nous occuper…  
\- Je-  
\- Allons, Capitaine Watson, je pensais que tu appréciais le danger…" Elle sourit, de son sourire qui fait accélérer le pouls de John et ajoute le parfait coup d'estoc. "Et après tout je le fais bien, ce n'est pas un peu de douleur qui t'arrêtera, non ?  
\- Le t-shirt ment", dit finalement John.  
"Ho, sémantique", balaie-t-elle. "Le résultat est le même et ça durera plus longtemps. Et puis ça repousse, tu peux considérer cela comme une expérience. Est-ce que ça ne vaudra pas la peine juste pour voir sa tête ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il appréciera le geste… et le résultat." Elle prend un ton pensif... "Il voudra sans doute expérimenter sur les différences de sensibilité de la peau et sur ta réactivité…"  
Le rougissement se propage un peu plus et John grimace, puis soupire avec un sourire en coin.  
"Tu es machiavélique.  
\- N'est-ce-pas ?", acquiesce-t-elle, ravie. "Laisse-moi mettre la crevette au lit, et puis on va pouvoir tester la cire." Elle se lève et avant de quitter la pièce, lui offre un clin d'oeil : "comme ça on pourra faire un round d'essai ce soir, avant de donner son cadeau à Sherlock." 


End file.
